


Damsel in distress

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Summary: If you stepped outside into the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you could hear two voices. They belonged to Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. By the tone of the voices, you could easily tell one did not want the others presence.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does! I own just the plot. :-)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 51





	Damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies,  
> long time no see eh?  
> Gah school is so annoying. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I loved this idea. I have never seen a fic like this before, the idea is all mine. I'm so proud of myself!! 
> 
> Ta lovelies!!  
> Jaz xx

“Harry! Please just go on a date with me this weekend to hogsmeade!! I’m begging you! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!!!” Ginny whined. 

You literally are.

“I’m sorry Ginny.” Not. “I don’t know you that well and I have no interest in you! Now, please leave me alone!” Get off me bitch!!! She is such a whore. I literally saw her and a Ravenclaw dude sucking each others faces off yesterday and she now has an interest in me?!?!

“But Harry pettttttttttttt!!! Pwease!” she bats her eyelashes in what I believe she thought was a seductive way.

I groan, she is so clingy!! I look around to see if I can find someone to get me away from the ginger whore. Something bright and shiny caught my eye. Fuck! Malfoy is coming over! 

He is obviously coming to save his damsel in distress, me. 

Pfffft who am I kidding, he has come to mock me. 

It is so unfair how he will never want me as I want him – a boyfriend. I love his walk, the way he swaggers and keeps his head high and those gorgeous silver eyes… 

I am NOT drooling.

He acknowledges us with a tilt of his head and the Malfoy smirk on his lips. “Hello Potter. Weaselette.”

“Malfoy.” Ginny snarls and clings to me more digging her nails into my arms almost drawing blood. .

I make a pained expression and try to give Draco puppy dog eyes. I don’t know if it will work, I mean he hates me but I hope he does something.  
Malfoy smirks at me evilly with a dangerous gleam in his eye. A shiver racks my whole body. I have to tell myself the smirk is NOT hot. But fuck it is!

“Having girl problems potty?” he asks me, amusedly. Git.

“What do you think ferret?” I spit making him chuckle slightly. I raised my eyebrow. I was not expecting that. 

I take a chance and I mouth the next bit: please help me, I beg you. However, the cold hearted bastard just smirks at me. 

Ginny looks at me, “Harry? Wanna go?”

“Nope.”

“What why?” she looks at me incredulously.

“Ah, you have trouble with flirting weaselette” Draco says knowingly with a mischievous grin plastered across his mouth.

“No I don’t!” Ginny argues hotly. 

“Yes you do. Here let me tell you what to do correctly. There are 4 steps, okay?” she nods her head, intrigued. “First, you offer friendship, nicely. Once that step is complete, you make sure he has your attention on him at all times. Pester him till you do – you’re doing that step already but you are doing it incorrectly. It needs to be subtle – NO TOUCHING.” He smirks at me before looking back towards Ginny. 

I glance at Ginny from the corner of my eye. She is soaking this BS up like a dry sponge.

“You then need to do something to get his attention, something you usually wouldn’t do – for example… hmm, let me think… like… go and try tame an vicious chicken or even jump off a tree. “

Oh shit, does Draco like me back?!?! Or, is he taking the piss? I sigh. Probably the latter. 

Meanwhile in Draco’s head…  
Harry has gone all shy now; does he like me too?  
I shake my head. He likes the Weaselette. Bet he is not even gay. 

Back to HARRY  

“And then, only then can you ask him out, but you have to give about 2 years because he will complain that you don’t know him well enough and you might take him out to the wrong place. Got it?” 

Ginny gasps and her eyes lit up. “Ohhhh thanks Malfoy!” She leaps at him and squeals loudly in his ear making him wince. I snigger and he shoots a glare at me. 

“Ginny I think he needs to breathe…” I say as I see her drape herself across him. Bleugh, what a slut.

“Oh yh, sorry, I’ll go start now.” She coughs nervously and holds out her hand. In a really high-pitched voice, very fake, and as she flutters her eyelashes she says, “Hi! My name is Ginevra Weasely but most people call me Ginny.”

I accept her handshake warily and reply, “Potter, Harry Potter. “

“Pleased to meet you Harry!” She winks at me and flounces off.

I drop my head into my hands. “I can’t believe 2 things Malfoy.” I mutter as Malfoy moves slightly closer.

“Hmm? They are?”

“That the ginger whore just accepted that BS like she was starving and that you like me back.”

“Hmm she did didn’t she?!” he laughs and I can’t help but smile softly. I love his laugh, makes me happy. “Ginger whore huh? I call her the Weasley slut but I prefer yours more I think.” He laughs again. “Wait…!!! You like me too?!?!”

“Ah-hah yes I do.” I rub hand on back of head nervously. “Have since I first saw you in Madame Malkins.”

Draco gapes at me.

“Holy shit potter! Why didn’t you say anything!?!?! I have liked you since second year. I realised the moment I put that snake on you in the duelling club. It was also the um… first time I discovered a kink of mine… parseltongue….” He blushes furiously.

“Aww is the great, cold hearted Draco Malfoy blushing?” I tease 

“Sh-shut up P-Potter!!” He stutters still blushing.

“Aw nah it’s cute, adorable, hot…”

“Malfoys are not cute or adorable potter!”

“Are you sure you’re a Malfoy then?” I smirk at him.

“Potter…” He growls.

“I mean you could be a Potter? I give him a flirtatious wink and grin

“Potter…” he growls again.

Ah shit, that was hot.

He smirks at me when he sees my reaction to him growling. His eyes were twinkling dangerously and he looked like he wanted to eat me. 

“Come along potty, you have a stain on your shirt; I will take you to the bathroom and help get it off.”

Shit now I am the one blushing profusely. God dammit. 

He turns around and stalks off towards the bathroom, and I follow cos how can I not when that gorgeous ass has a chance at being mine?!

fin


End file.
